1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a self-feeding display device and to a method of displaying and feeding goods.
2. The Prior Art
Pegbar display devices are well known and commonly used. They are found in most retailing establishments and virtually every person has purchased something off of a pegbar display.
Typical goods displayed on and purchased from pegbar displays are pre-packaged meat, cheese, batteries, film, tools, car parts, toys, and so on.
Gerald D. Pedersen U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,413 provides a pegbar device which is a direct predecessor of this invention and has a pegbar with spaced apart keyholes, and a single strength cantilevered peg with a 1/4 turn lock structure at the rear. This particular lock structure is utilized in this invention as will be described.
Howard J. Fredrickson U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,466 utilized the Pedersen device and provided for structure for presenting graphic information and identification, specifically a sign and a sign holder.
The inventions of Pedersen and Fredrickson work very well and are in extensive and growing commercially successful use.
The Pedersen and Fredrickson inventions are available from Cannon Equipment Co., Cannon Falls, Minn. 55009 and are sold under the trademarks "MAGNA-BAR" and "TWIST 'N PULL".
The entities that display goods have wanted to provide deeper displays, present and display larger and heavier packages, and present new and heavier goods on pegbar displays.
The pegs of the Pedersen invention have been available and are successful in usable display lengths of 10, 12, or 15 inches. The goods merchandising people now want pegs approaching the length of a person's arm, for example pegs that are 20 to 24 inches long. The closed section cross bar or support of Pedersen's invention is fully capable of carrying longer pegs and/or more weight without beam or torsional bending. A solution to this has been provided in a double strength pegbar devised by Merle A. Larson and which is the subject of commonly owned co-pending U.S. Ser. No. 094,168 filed on Sep. 8, 1987.
Now these retailing entities want self-feeding of product on these pegbars. To date there has been no solution for this need.